


a hazy shade of winter.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [25]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter, amazingly only one joke about snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: On the first day of snow since last spring, Isak and Mahdi and Jonas walk out of Nissen at 15:00, and are immediately pounced upon by the tangle of lanky, excitable limbs that make up Isak’s boyfriend.Apparently, Even just can't miss a chance to walk Isak home in the snow -- or maybe that's just an excuse, and all he really wanted to do was start a snowball fight all along.





	a hazy shade of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> posting two fics in a row today cus i missed my update yesterday! it feels very odd to write this while it's mid-summer and i'm in a heatwave, but let me long for snow in peace pls

Okay, so the thing is, they live in Norway.  True, Oslo’s in the south of the country and tends to get milder weather than some places, but it’s not like snow is exactly  _ rare  _ in any respect.  So when Isak walks out of schools with the guys one day and finds that a light smattering of snow has appeared in the time since they were last outside for lunch, he's not particularly surprised, and he doesn't particularly care.

What Isak has forgotten, of course, is just how ridiculous his boyfriend is.

Having officially graduated, Even is taking a gap year, working and saving up money and trying to perfect his film portfolio before he applies to university at the same time as Isak.  He often gets off work at the same time Isak gets off school, but he's tired after work and it's ages out of his way to go to Nissen on the route back to their flat, so he never really comes and walks Isak home unless they're headed somewhere else straight away.  It’s fair enough.  It doesn't bother Isak, except that he misses his daily quota of holding Even’s hand like he used to when they walked to school before Even graduated.

But on the first day of snow since summer, Isak and Mahdi and Jonas walk out of Nissen at 15:00, and are immediately pounced upon by the tangle of lanky, excitable limbs that make up Isak’s boyfriend.  

Isak splutters with surprise for a moment as Even squeezes his shoulders tight, having appeared completely out of the blue. Isak's surprised face must be funny somehow, because Jonas and Mahdi are cracking up while Isak pretends to be annoyed and shoves Even away from him -- a hopeless gesture, since Even just gIomps back onto him a moment later, and Isak can't fake irritation anymore when Even feels so nice against his side.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, accepting the kiss Even drops onto his cheek and simultaneously rolling his eyes at Jonas and Mahdi, who are still laughing. “Are we supposed to be going somewhere?”

Usually Even is the forgetful one out of the two of them, but Isak stills wracks his brain, wondering if they were due a visit to Even’s parents or they'd planned a movie date or something else that had slipped his mind.  But Even just shakes his head, a long strand of swooshed-up hair flopping into his eyes with the motion.

“No, I just couldn't resist coming to walk you home in the first snow of the year!” 

Isak looks at him, skeptical.  It's more like a gentle sprinkling of talcum powder on the ground, and while a tiny bit of snow is still falling from the sky, it melts the moment it hits their hats. If Isak had some grand romantic notion of seeing his boyfriend in the snow -- which he doesn't, but apparently Even does -- this wouldn't even come close to living up to it. 

“O- _ kay. _ ”  It’s weird, but it’s cute, so Isak doesn’t overthink it.  He reaches up to get a proper hello kiss from Even now that all that’s sorted -- which gets them a few wolf whistles and one fake vomiting sound from the guys -- and then takes Even’s hand, leading him towards the exit of the school.

“Are you guys coming back to our place?” Even asks Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi as they all walk.  He’s swinging his and Isak’s joined hands between their bodies with every step, and Isak feels a little bit too befuddled with happiness to even pay attention to the conversation; he knows the answer, anyway, because yes all the guys are coming over now to have pizza and pregame for a party that night.  He hears some affirmative sounds being made, but is far more interested in the way a particularly stubborn snowflake has caught in a lock of hair that’s escaping from Even’s red beanie.  Absent mindedly, Isak reaches up to brush the snow away, and Even shoots him a soft look.  Their eyes meet for a moment, and they both smile.

Then, Jonas pulls Isak’s attention back to the actual conversation, and everything’s chill for a while.  The five of them walk the route back to Even and Isak’s place with a kind of familiarity that only comes from repetition, because in almost a year now, they’ve walked this exact way hundreds of times.  Part of getting home involves cutting through a little park, and when they step into it today, Isak notices that the snow is actually settling on the grass far more than it had been on the concrete elsewhere.

“Hang on,” Even mumbles, just as they step through the gates, and untangles his hand from Isak’s.  “Need to tie my shoe.  I’ll catch up in a second.”

Isak thinks nothing of it, because it’s a completely innocent statement, and also because Mahdi is telling a hilarious story about Julian Dahl throwing up everywhere at a party last week, which is far more interesting than shoelaces.  As they weave through the path, Isak grabs onto the straps of his backpack and knocks his shoulder against Jonas, who in turn knocks his against Magnus, and Isak thinks for a moment that he’s lucky to have such cool friends. 

And then, all of a sudden, every thought goes right out of his head -- because a freezing cold snowball has just hit him in the back of the neck. 

As snow trickles under his collar and down his spine, Isak lets out a high-pitched squeak he has never made before in his life, and turns around to absolutely _glare_ at his boyfriend, who is crouched down in the snowy grass and falling all over the place in fits of laughter. 

“I didn’t know you two were into snowballing,” Jonas says.

Isak’s cheeks turn bright red immediately, and he figures the only way to recover from that is to turn it into anger, so he flings himself towards the grass, scoops up a handful of snow, and lobs it _right_ at Jonas.  Jonas tries to dodge but ends up just skidding on the icy ground and getting hit smack in the face by the snow; this only has Even laughing harder, but he shuts up a moment later, when Isak leaps on him and shoves a whole handful of snow down the back of Even’s coat in revenge.  

“I win,” Isak declares, standing up and brushing himself off, trying to send a triumphant look to Magnus and Mahdi over Even’s head.

There is silence for about about one second.

And then every single one of them is suddenly scrambling in the snow, ready to turn a snowball fight into a full on  _ war. _

\-----

When they do get back to Even and Isak’s place, it’s a full hour later than they usually would, and everyone needs to borrow dry clothes for the party.  Even makes hot chocolate for everyone, which feels a bit like a peace treaty, and helps dissolve a few of the multi-layered political alliances that had developed during their epic snow battle.

As the guys all crowd around the bag of tiny marshmallows on the kitchen counter and try and heap as many into their cups as they can, Isak takes his mug and sits on the edge of the bed with Even, tucking his feet under Even’s thighs.  It’s snowing harder outside now, and Even looks beautiful haloed in the pale white light coming through the window.

“I still totally won,” Isak says idly, as he blows on the top of his hot chocolate.  Even gives him an indulgent, besotted look, and smoothes his free hand over Isak’s back. 

“Of course you did, baby.  Of course you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! pls let me know what you thought ❤️
> 
> also for some reason tumblr isn't letting me post this there, wtf, but you can still find me on [my blog ](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com)if you wanna chat about my fics or send me prompts!


End file.
